1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to an information processing device, an information processing system and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology is known where an information processing device (such as an operation device) is connected to a host device (such as an image forming apparatus), and instructions and various types of information are transmitted from the information processing device to the host device.
With respect to a host device and an information processing device that are connected to each other, a technology of transition to a mode in which power consumption is deterred in order to reduce the power consumption has been proposed. A technology has been proposed where this mode transition is enabled by both the host device and the information processing device (operational unit), and the host device and the information processing device independently control the mode transition.
When the host device and the information processing device independently perform control to achieve transition to the energy-saving mode, there may be a difference in the energy-saving mode between the host device and the information processing device. Thus, a technology for recovery from the difference occurring in the energy-saving mode has been proposed.
When one device includes multiple configurations for performing energy-saving control in order to control applications and hardware, there may be a situation that cannot be recovered even by using the proposed technology for recovery. This may lower the convenience to users.